From DE 43 29 050 C2 a body in white with a wheel installation strut is known, which is welded to a lateral front wall with vertically offset welding faces. Vertically offset welding faces enlarge the vertical overall height of the wheel installation strut. On the other hand, the vertical overall height that is available in the front region of the wheel installation strut is limited, in particular because of a jounce of the front wheels and/or of a predetermined pedestrian protection deformation travel of the hood.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide an improved motor vehicle body. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.